


Left out Kit

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings, Gen, Light Angst, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Keith finds out Krolia and Kolivan have been courting, or in human terms, dating, for months and doesn't know how to feel about it. On one hand, he's happy for them, but on the other, he wonders where that leave him.For Day 13 of Writer's Month; word prompt; feelings





	Left out Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Something came up today which left me with barely enough time to write this. So, it's unedited, but I'll go back on it in the morning. Feel free to point out any mistakes!

Keith is, admittedly, a bit oblivious when it comes to love. He doesn’t know how long it had been going on before he actually does notice, but his guess is anywhere between three years and a few months. 

Krolia and Kolivan are dating. 

(Well, courting is the galra word for it, but that still seems a bit old-fashioned to Keith, so he just calls it dating.) 

And Keith doesn’t know how to feel about it. 

It is a bit of unique situation, really. How many people could sympathise with his “My mom left me and then my dad died, I got launched into space, got adopted by some aliens, who happen to know my mother, because guess what, she’s an alien too, I met my mother, ended a war and now my adopted dad and mom are dating.” 

Keith’s willing to bet none. 

Keith is happy for them, genuinely happy, but part of him is also a little bit hurt, confused and left out. Krolia and Kolivan have both been through so much hardship, so they deserve to be happy, and too be happy together. 

And Keith knows that they genuinely love each other. He sees it in the way Kolivan gazes at his mom when they’re working, or in how his mom always looks to Kolivan when she smiles or laughs. When they cuddle together, when Keith can hear their purring from another room. Kolivan looks after Krolia (not that she really needs it, persay) and she takes care of him. 

She drags him away from his datapad when he overworks himself. She takes him hiking through New Diabazaal when he gets frustrated. He takes her for picnics and to see historical sites when she gets overwhelmed. 

Yeah, looking back on it, Keith feels a bit dumb for not noticing sooner.

And that’s brilliant, and he’s happy, but a part of him wonders where that left him and his dad. He’s not stupid, he knows Galra live for hundred of years, and both Krolia and Kolivan are relatively young. He wouldn’t be surprised it he has a few siblings in a couple of years. But could he really bare to watch Krolia mother these kids, when she had so easily given him up. 

(And he knows that isn’t really fair either. Krolia gave him up to protect him. It wasn’t her fault that Dad died, that he was left in the system with nobody in the entire world to care for him until Shiro came along.) 

And what about Dad? Mom was absolutely heart broken when she found out that he was killed. Keith spent days avoiding her and pretending he couldn’t hear her sob at night on the space whale. Eventually, he started telling her stories of him, and she did the same. It was how he learned to slowly lower his wall to her. 

And never mind the fact that Krolia hadn’t even bothered to tell Keith herself. He had to find out from Antok. It just sucked, to know that your Mom didn’t even tell you something that was so important to her. 

Keith started to avoid Krolia. He didn’t really do it intentionally, but every time he saw her, she was with Kolivan. That horrible jealous and hurt feeling bubbled up, and then he felt guilty because she did deserve happiness, and it left him feeling awful. It was easier to just avoid her. 

However, his mom and soon-to-be stepdad are trained spies and soldiers in a war that had lasted longer than their combined lifetimes. He should have expected them to catch on quick and corner him. He did live with them after all. 

“Keith.” 

The lights flickered on. Krolia sat in the armchair in the corner. Keith paused, his hand on the door knob to his bedroom. It was ridiculously late, Keith had put off coming home until he was sure Krolia and Kolivan was asleep. Obviously, he should have stayed out later. 

“Hi?” 

“Don’t ‘hi’ me, kit. Where have you been?” she asked, a frown on her face. 

“Out?” Keith winced. He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question. 

“Out,” she repeated, flatly. “What’s been going on with you kit? I feel like I haven’t seen you in months.” 

Keith quelled the anger surging in his gut. He couldn’t take it out on her. 

“Nowhere, I’ve just been busy.” 

Krolia frowned harder still, “If this is about Kolivan I-“ 

“Of course it’s about Kolivan, what else could it be?” Keith spit out before he could think. He paused, just as shocked that he said that as she was. “No, never mind. I don’t want talk about it.” 

“Keith don’t do this. Don’t push me away. You can talk to me.” Krolia stood and reached for him. He wanted to scream and shout, like a child, but he couldn’t do that to her. He sighed, and sat down on the couch, leaving a noticeable gap between them. 

“What’s the problem, kit? Do you not like Kolivan? Do you not think he is a suitable mate?” 

Keith frowned, “What? Of course I think he is a suitable mate. That’s not what this is about.” 

Krolia raised an eyebrow, and when it became clear that she wasn’t going to say anything else he hesitantly continued. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? That you are dati- sorry, courting him. Do I not deserve to know?” he asked, hating how weak and whiny he sounded. 

“Oh, kit. Of course you deserve to know. We didn’t hide it from you. We announced it a few months ago,” Krolia hesitantly reached a hand out to him, laying it on his knee. 

“What do you mean announced it? I never heard anything?” 

There was silence for a minute. Keith didn’t look up from where he was staring at the floor. 

“Keith, can you take a deep breath in? What do you smell?” Keith jerked his head up to look at his mother. 

“What?” 

“Please kit, just humour me?”

Keith sighed but did as she asked. “I smell… my own sweat, laundry detergent, dinner, um, your perfume? But it’s pretty faint.” 

“Oh no. Keith, galra rely on our sense of smell. When we announced our courting, it was through our scents. We never verbally said it because we presumed that everyone would be able to tell. We never took your half breed biology into account. We never meant to exclude you kit.” Krolia reached forwards and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry, I should have verbally checked in with you.” 

Keith released the tears that had been welling up in his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was a simple miscommunication. He could have lost his mom over this. He gripped her a bit tighter. 

“I’m sorry for acting so dumb. I love you.” 

“I love you too kit. As does Kolivan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
